


A Darker Childhood

by LilianMarsh



Series: Poetry Collection [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Childhood, Dark, Nursery Rhymes, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 11:45:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6609490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilianMarsh/pseuds/LilianMarsh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For a part of a story I have been writing I thought it would be fun to take older nursery rhymes or child songs and alter the lyrics.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Spider's End

**Author's Note:**

> For a part of a story I have been writing I thought it would be fun to take older nursery rhymes or child songs and alter the lyrics.

The itsy bitsy spider tried to climb the spout.

Down came the rain to throw the spider out.

Then came along a human tall and cruel 

And the itsy bitsy spider was crushed beneath his shoe.


	2. Blade

Twinkle twinkle little blade,

Try not to sparkle in the shade.

As we wait for our prey,

Soon there'll be hell to pay.

Twinkle twinkle little blade,

Try not to sparkle in the shade.


	3. Too Late

One, two, three, four

Run for your life and lock the door.

Five, six, seven, eight

If you hear this you're too late.


	4. Run, Run Victim

Run, run victim, do you have a spleen?

If I remove it, will you give a scream?

Cries mixed with laughter, tears from the pain.

Red from the blood that flows through your veins.

Run, run victim do you have a spleen?

If I remove it will you give a scream?


	5. Step, Step, Step So Lightly

Step, step, step so lightly through the pool of blood.

Screaming and crying

Victims are dying,

Murder is so fun.


End file.
